The Hunger Games: You Win Or You Die
by Anonymius
Summary: Having been caught in 'The Hunger Games' craze, I've decided to write my own story about a Hunger Games of an unspecified date. Who will win and who will die? Read and find out. By the way excuse me 'Game of Thrones' fans for using that famous line but I found it illustrates the Hunger Games perfectly. Also there's another reason for me using it to be discovered later on.


**I do not own 'The Hunger Games' or anything related.**

* * *

"Welcome everyone, to this year's annual Hunger Games! I am your host, Caesar Flickerman, and this is my assistant, Claudius Templesmith! This year's certainly a time for excitement, isn't it Claudius?"

"It definitely is, Caesar! Because if the rumours are true, then half of this year's tributes are related to a previous victor in the games!"

"Well it's always a cause for excitement when the children of victors go into the arena together!"

"It is indeed! Of course most of these tributes aren't exactly descended directly from the victors, but hey, it's always interesting to see how relations of victors measure up!"

"It certainly is! Let's go live to take a look at our contestants!"

Out came the tributes. The first chariot, containing tributes from District 1, covered in jewellery and fine, bright clothing, included a twelve-year-old boy, round-faced, amber eyed, blond hair that stuck in all directions. These features, along with his smiling, cheerful face, and gold costume made many spectators think of the sun.

"Well that's certainly the youngest tribute from District 1 I've ever seen, wouldn't you agree, Claudius?"

"Well usually volunteers from the ages of fifteen and above are chosen to represent their district, this is true."

"Well his fellow district partner certainly looks like she fits that category doesn't she?"

Whereas the boy waved enthusiastically towards the crowd, his female companion, on the other hand, remained stationary in their chariot, her gray eyes fixed at the front. Those cold glaring eyes, which gave the sense of superiority, along with her white long hair, dress and jewellery conjured up images of an ice statue.

"Not to mention it looks that her glares alone can kill!" Remarked Templesmith.

"Well that would certainly be handy in the games, wouldn't it?"

Flickerman and Templesmith laughed.

"Summer and winter I'm thinking," Flickerman commented.

After them, came the tributes from District 2, dressed as workers from their district. The boy, huge although young, had red wavy hair, and eyes that appeared to be full of fury (Although that was probably just the red contact lenses he was wearing!) He was dressed as a black smith, his poker even looked like it was still glowing, as if he was in the middle of using it. The girl, slightly older, was huge and muscular, even from someone who hailed from District 2. Brown cropped hair, brown eyes, plain face that looked like it was cut from a cliff side, she nonetheless looked suited as a quarry worker, with her huge pick axe, as if she had already worked in the mines all her life. Fire and stone, they appeared to reflect the character of their district perfectly.

Then came District 3, dressed in blinking lights. The boy, short with glasses and white hair, had a face devoid of emotion, and he did not appear to acknowledge the crowd. The girl, on the other hand, her hair dyed blue for some reason (Which matched the colour of her eyes), waved to the crowd cheerfully.

"Well this year's stylists certainly have done their best to make their tributes stand out, haven't they?"

"They certainly have!"

They weren't just referring to the costumes. A good number of the tributes had their hair dyed and styled in such a unique fashion (along with colourful contact lenses) that the only place they wouldn't stand out would be in the Capital itself. The next pair, from District 4, included a girl dressed as a mermaid whose long hair had been dyed blue, whereas her counterpart, dressed as a fisherman with net and trident, had his white (Which sort of match his grey eyes). They both looked calm and wise. Then came District 5's tributes, whose male member, a blond-haired, amber eyed boy like the one from District 1 only he had a thin face and his hair was stuck upwards, was quite short for his age.

"Well that has to be the smallest tribute I've ever seen!" Flickerman laughed, "What is he? Twelve? Thirteen?"

"Fourteen, I think," Templesmith informed, "You can tell if you examine his face carefully. Just as well, I don't think we've lowered the age to allow ten-year olds to compete!"

The commentators laughed. After him came a pair dressed as transportation workers, including a sixteen year old boy of below average height who made it up with his width. He obviously came from perhaps a wealthier family from that district. The green-eyed District 7 female tribute, aged fifteen, look quite suited as a tree, painted brown with her hair all bushy and green. Then came the District 8 tributes, who, rather than dress as labourers, appear to show off the fine textile work that came from their district. The short reddish haired girl, who looked like she was twelve, looked quite pretty in her dress. After them came the District 9 tributes as farmers. The giant boy looked quite comfortable with the scythe that he was wielding.

"I wouldn't want to face that one in the arena!" Templesmith laughed.

"Right you are, Claudius!"

Next came the tributes from District 10, dressed as cattle. The boy, although quite small, had a savage expression. After them came District 11 dressed as agricultural workers. Both had dark skin, the boy was as big as the one from 9 (And for some reason known only to his stylist that his long hair dyed purpled and being made to stand out in all directions, along with having purple contact lenses) but the girl looked frightened to be in the middle of such a gathering! Finally came District 12, dressed as coal workers, although they were holding their helmets rather than wearing them, probably to show off what their stylists had done with their hair. The girl, gray eyed, who had a dreary look on her face, had long, gray hair to match, whereas the boy, with a malicious look on his face, had red hair and red contact lenses. Once they had all assembled, President Snow gave his speech commending the tributes' courage and sacrifice, formally announcing the beginning of the Hunger Games. With half of the tributes related to previous victors, this surely would be a Hunger Games no one will forget!


End file.
